Black Roses
by Once L
Summary: No son los mejores días de Gokudera... La ausencia del Décimo, Yamamoto y sus tonterías, las absurdas discusiones con Hibari, y todavía el misterio de aquellas rosas negras es algo que no ayudan para cambiar su mal humor, ¿o sí? - Shonen Ai.
1. Rosas Negras

**Título: **Black Roses.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato. Yamamoto, Hibari. Mención de Tsuna & Reborn.

**Género:** General.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai, implícito.

**Resumen: **No era el mejor día de Gokudera, eso estaba claro. ¿Mejoraría con aquella rosa negra en su casillero?

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no es mío. Es de Amano Akira.

**29/04/11.**

**Capítulo 1**—** Rosas Negras...**

Había días hasta en los que Gokudera no se sentía bien, y sentía furia contra todo el mundo —excepto su Décimo, claro está— pero como era precisamente a causa de él que hoy estaba así, no podía calmarse y tranquilizar sus nervios al reprenderse mentalmente el haber sido tan inútil y no poder salvarlo del peligro en turno.

Era frustrante.

Como su Mano Derecha debía estar ahí, en todo momento, cuidando de su bienestar y salud; que nada ni nadie lo atacara; que no saliera herido con las granadas de Lambo, las exposiciones de I-pin o sus propias dinamitas. Estar al pendiente de que el mismo Décimo no tuviera accidentes provocados por su propia persona, como ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

Pero por desgracia… él no podía estar las veinticuatro horas del día con su capo, y justamente en uno de esos lapsos en los que estaban separados fue que el incidente ocurrió.

Según les había dicho esa mañana el Décimo Vongola a por qué no podría asistir a la escuela en un par de semanas, era porque ayer por la noche antes de dormirse y mientras alistaba sus cosas, se vio inmerso en una pequeña disputa con Lambo al no querer regresarle éste el cuaderno que Kyoko-chan le había prestado para pasar sus apuntes. Motivo por el cual, ambos habían terminado en el borde de la escalera, riñendo todavía por la libreta hasta que el joven Bovino la soltó y Tsuna rodó escaleras abajo.

La caída había sido aparatosa y por supuesto que dolorosa. El castaño se había roto una pierna y tenía lastimada una muñeca y el cuello.

Él decía que no era tan grave, y que el dolor era soportable, pero el Guardián de la Tormenta sabía que no era así. Que tras la sonrisa que éste les daba, contenía con dificultad las lágrimas a causa del dolor.

Por supuesto que Lambo recibió unos cuantos golpes, y Gokudera lo hubiera matado si el idiota del béisbol —y Tsuna, que le decía que se detuviera— no lo hubiera retenido con su propio cuerpo para impedir que siguiera dándole su merecido a ésa vaca estúpida.

Y es que por su culpa, su querido Décimo estaba postrado en su cama, con un yeso en la pierna y algunas vendas sobre su cuerpo.

¡Era imperdonable!

Imperdonable, tanto para Lambo como para él, al dejar que algo así pasara.

Por lo que minutos atrás, se había hincado en el suelo, pidiéndole perdón una y otra, y otra vez más a su Décimo, estando a punto de lanzarse desde su ventana al decir que no merecía ser su Mano Derecha y que él necesitaba a alguien más capaz y útil que pudiera salvarlo en todo momento. De nuevo, fue Yamamoto quien impidió que hiciera una locura.

Así que ahí estaban los dos, llegando a la escuela pese a la resistencia que el _Huracán de Bombas _había mostrado en alejarse y dejar solo a su capo.

_"¡Maldición, maldición!"._ —Gruñe entre dientes el italiano, sin prestarle atención al camino.

Él no debía de estar ahí, debería de estar con su Décimo, pero éste le había dicho que mejor se fueran a la escuela y tomara apuntes por él; que a la salida podían visitarlo de nuevo. Así que Hayato no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, no sin antes encargárselo por favor a Rebon-san, I-pin, y por supuesto a su mamá. E incluso rezó a cuanto Dios y santo conocía para que éste estuviera bien y nada le pasara.

Pues si así fuera... no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—¡Ánimo, Gokudera! —Takeshi le da una palmada en la espalda para reconfortarlo, atrayendo con esto su atención—. Tsuna estará bien. No fue algo tan grave, se pondrá bien. Ya verás. Haha.

Actitud, que no hace sino más que enojarlo más.

—¿Te parece divertido, idiota? —Lo toma con fuerza de la chaqueta, reclamándole por sus palabras—. ¡El Décimo está herido! ¿Y a ti se te ocurre reírte, bastardo?

—B-bueno, yo… —Su amigo lo había entendido mal, se lo había tomado muy apecho, él no quería…

—¡Eres despreciable! –Masculla, sujetándolo con más fuerza—. ¡Te voy a romper la cara a ver si te sigues riendo, idiota del béisbol!

Antes de que el Guardián pudiera lanzarle un golpe, una voz atrae su atención.

—¿Causando alboroto desde temprano, herbívoros?

Era Hibari Kyoya, con su sempiterna sonrisa arrogante y su típico semblante de matón.

—H-Hibari. Buenos días… no, por supuesto que no. Haha. —Le saluda el beisbolista, tratando de no complicar más las cosas—. ¿Verdad, Gokudera?

El aludido simplemente chasquea la lengua y lo suelta.

—Como sea… —Es la simple respuesta que da.

—¿Eh? —La mirada del prefecto observa alrededor, al sentir que algo falta—. ¿El bebé y Sawada Tsunayoshi no vienen con ustedes? Hn. Quería morderlos a todos hasta la muerte. —Su sonrisa maliciosa aparece.

—No. —Yamamoto se ríe nerviosamente, notando como su amigo se pone de inmediato a la defensiva en cuando escucha el nombre de Tsuna.

Y para su sorpresa y la de Hibari, no dice nada. Simplemente sigue con su camino, ignorando a los dos.

—Hn. ¿Qué le pasa al herbívoro? —Pregunta sin mucho interés, recibiendo una respuesta del beisbolista que parece preocupado.

—Nada. Sólo está preocupado y... molesto, por lo que le pasó a Tsuna.

La mirada de Kyoya mira por breves segundos al italiano para luego ver de reojo a Yamamoto Takeshi. No es que le importe lo que le haya pasado a ese herbívoro o al otro, pero como el Prefecto de Disciplina de la escuela Namimori debe de estar al pendiente de los incidentes que les suceden a los estudiantes, sin hacer distinción alguna.

El Guardián de la Lluvia le cuenta lo sucedido, sin notar ningún cambio de expresión en Hibari. Típico de él. Al final, éste sólo dice una oración y se marcha como si nada.

—Estúpidos herbívoros… —Es lo que murmura, dejando al herbívoro beisbolista a mitad del patio confundido.

El timbre suena, y las clases están a punto de comenzar.

**.::.**

No, es imposible. Gokudera ya no puede soportarlo más.

Falta una clase y media para que el día escolar termine y él ya no puede mantener la calma. Aparentar que está escuchando lo que su profesor de Literatura dice cuando en lo único que piensa es en el Décimo, en cómo estará, si le hará falta algo, etc.

Quizá cumplió con el encargo que éste le hizo las primeras horas, pero ya no puede estar más ahí. Si él quiere que le diga de qué se habló en la clase y las notas, puede hacerlo sin la necesidad de quedarse un poco más. Aquello él ya lo sabe, y de fuentes más confiables, gracias.

Así que se pone de pie y toma su mochila. Se va a casa del Décimo, ahora mismo. Pero alguien nota su intención.

—¡Gokudera!

Su repentina acción lo sobresalta de su ensueño, haciendo que también se ponga de pie y ambos se miren fijamente. El llamado de Yamamoto atrae la atención del profesor que se gira para ver qué está pasando mientras él intenta exponer sobre algunos autores importantes.

—¿Gokudera-kun? ¿A dónde crees que vas? Vuelve a tu asiento. —Exige el hombre, siendo ignorado por éste.

—¿Te vas a casa? —Le pregunta el moreno, confundido por su acción.

—Me voy a casa del Décimo. —Aclara, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué no es obvio?

—Pero… las clases aún no terminan y…

—¡Me importa más el Décimo que un patético intento de clases!

—¡Gokudera-kun, a tu lugar ahora mismo o…! —El hombre alza la voz al escuchar las palabras de aquel estudiante —sí, quizá ejemplar con respecto a sus notas— pero que también les crea muchos problemas y sobre todo, los subestima como profesores. El hombre claudica al no saber qué decir exactamente.

—¿O qué? —Cuestiona el otro serio, desafiante—. ¿Qué hará, eh?

El profesor duda, y al final se escuda en el único recurso que tiene.

—Te suspenderé por dos semanas.

—¿Hah? ¡Haga lo que quiera! —Apunta, continuando con su camino pese al llamado de su profesor y el de Yamamoto.

Cómo si le importara que lo suspendieran…

Con el ceñó fruncido se encamina a los casilleros para tomar algunos libros y dejar otras cosas. Al abrir el suyo, se encuentra con algo que no esperaba ver ahí: una rosa negra.

Un tipo de rosa que no es la primera vez que ve, y tampoco la primera vez que la recibe. Definitivamente ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se encontró una en su casillero.

Pero... ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué está ahí, y precisamente ese día?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, primeramente decir que esta historia fue inspirada en la canción de <em>Ten Black Roses<em> del grupo _The Rasmus; _que fue escucharla, resaltar una frase en específico, y quedaba tan perfecta para mi pareja (Gokudera por, ¿quién? ¿Alguna idea o intuición que tengan?), que esta primera parte prácticamente se escribió sola.

La siguiente y final, revelará la pareja y el significado tras esa rosa negra. Espero que la idea, el fic en sí mismo les haya gustado. Espero saber sus opiniones, sugerencia, etc.

Sin más por ahora... gracias por leer y comentar.


	2. Te enviaré

**Título: **Black Roses.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto, Hibari & Tsuna.

**Género:** General, Amistad, un poco de Humor. Romance entre líneas.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Leve Shonen Ai. Un poco de 8059, 5927 y 1859 en diversos grados.

**Resumen: **No son los mejores días de Gokudera... La ausencia del Décimo, Yamamoto y sus tonterías, las absurdas discusiones con Hibari, y todavía el misterio de aquellas rosas negras es algo que no ayudan para cambiar su mal humor, ¿o sí?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira,_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**05/07/11.**

****2. Capitulo 2- ... te enviaré.****

Ha pasado una semana y las cosas no mejoran. Su Décimo sigue en cama y permanecerá en esta quince días más. Su recuperación es lenta.

En ese lapso, el estado de Gokudera fluctúa entre la tristeza y melancolía versus irritación y enojo, combinaciones que resultan explosivas y peligrosas, y que para nadie son benéficas. En estos días, todo mundo es cauteloso con la más mínima reacción/acción del italiano.

Y que para su desgracia, un nuevo día escolar está a punto de iniciar...

Sin mucho ánimo e interés, camina por el pasillo que lo lleva a su aula y todo le molesta. Las personas que se encuentra en el pasillo, las absurdas conversaciones que algunos sostienen y escucha, e inclusive el aire que respira. Todo, le molesta.

Sin su Décimo... las cosas no tienen sentido.

Así que... ¿Por qué tiene que estar ahí, cuando debería de estar al lado de su querido capo, velando por una pronta recuperación, ah?

Oh, pero esperen, cierto... le prometió que ya no se metería en más problemas y que aprovecharía la oportunidad que el Director le dio de no suspenderlo ni tomar medidas correctivas por su comportamiento si prometía comportarse como debía.

Así que eso intenta hacer, pero no es tan fácil como parece.

Sin más, abre la puerta de su aula, frunciendo más el ceño al ver a sus compañeros de clases.

Quienes se dan cuenta de su presencia guardan silencio y observan con detenimiento su reacción. Aquello, no hace más que enojarlo, entrando con prisa y dejando de mala gana sus cosas en su banca.

_"Maldición..."._

- ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Gokudera!

Yamamoto se levanta de su asiento y va a saludar a su amigo, sonriéndole con su clásica sonrisa.

Nota mental de parte del italiano: otra cosa más que lo molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres? -gruñe a modo de respuesta, sin apartar su mirada fulminante sobre su persona.

- N-nada. -su reacción, lo toma por sorpresa.- Sólo saber... ¿Cómo estás hoy? Haha.

- ¡Hmf! -su ceño se frunce más. Casi lanza rayos desintegradores por sus ojos.- ¿Cómo te parece que estoy, idiota?

- Esto... no muy bien. -murmura por lo bajo el moreno, cambiando mejor el tema.- ¿Cómo está Tsuna, hoy?

La mención de su nombre hace que se relaje un poco, lo suficiente, para dejar de estar a la defensiva y atacarlo por cualquier cosa.

- Mejor... hoy el Décimo se veía más saludable y alegre.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios al recordar el detalle.

Y si el Guardián de la Lluvia le pregunta, es porque esa mañana no pudo ir a visitarlo debido a la práctica matutina que tenía. Por eso que su amigo le diga que ya está mejor, es bueno por varias razones. Una de ellas, es precisamente por él...

- ¡Haha! ¡Me da mucho gusto, Gokudera! -el beisbolista sonríe ampliamente, al ver el gesto de la Tormenta. Ahora, se siente más tranquilo de que las cosas poco a poco vayan volviendo a la normalidad.

_"Ya era hora"._

Piensa, sin menguar para nada su sonrisa.

- ¿Q-Qué? -reacción que al aludido no entiende y por ende, no le parece; se vuelve a enojar.- ¿De qué te estás riendo y... por qué me miras así, idiota del béisbol? -le acusa, causando en el otro más risa.

- No, por nada. Haha.

- Idiota...

Takeshi aprovecha ese momento para pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros en una especie de abrazo, acción que por supuesto fastidia más al bombardero.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¡Déjame en paz, Yamamoto, y... hasta para allá, maldición!

- ¿Por qué?

Se hace el inocente, sintiendo sus manos que tratan de apartarlo pero no lo consigue.

Sus compañeros de clases miran la escena, pero a nadie le parece raro. Yamamoto así es de "expresivo" con sus amigos más cercanos, y eso incluye a Tsuna y Gokudera.

- Muy bien, todos a sus asientos, por favor. -el profesor de la primera clase llega en ese momento, escuchando un _"Sí"_ general. Todos vuelven a sus lugares.

Pero antes de que el de cabellos negros suelte a su amigo y se vaya a su lugar, le revuelve el cabello y le dice un alegre:

- ¡Qué bueno que ya estás mejor, Gokudera!

_"¿Ah?"._

Hayato se enoja otro tanto y le grita un montón de cosas, dejándose caer en su lugar con el ceño fruncido.

Lo que el Guardián no sabe, es que Yamamoto ya no sabía qué más hacer para tranquilizarlo y animarlo.

Y es que Gokudera se vuelve alguien muy difícil de tratar cuando se enoja y se molesta por cualquier cosa (sí, más de lo normal) y todo a causa de la ausencia de Tsuna.

En esa primera semana que el castaño se había ausentado, había hecho de todo por animarlo pero nada pareció funcionar...

… ni el sushi que le llevó, ni la nueva revista de _Misterios y Secretos del Mundo_ que le compró, y ya ni hablar de la foto que le dio de su amigo. Esa última opción había sido la peor de todas, pues no sólo se ganó un grito sobre cómo es que tenía una foto de "su Décimo", le acusó de ser un pervertido y para rematar, hasta lo golpeó en la cara con el libro que cargaba en esos momentos.

Todo, porque lo había interpretado mal... típico de Gokudera.

Su intención, sólo había sido que se sintiera mejor y se distrajera un poco. Nada más.

Por eso es que le alegra saber que si Tsuna ya estaba mejor, entonces su amigo se iba a calmar y animar, regresando a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ese es el Gokudera Hayato con el que le gusta estar, y no aquel que siempre anda de mal humor, culpándose y lamentándose por algo que le pasó al de ojos castaños y que para nada fue su culpa.

A veces... Gokudera se toma muy en serio su papel como mano derecha. De eso está muy seguro Yamamoto, aunque eso también le gusta del italiano.

- ¿Sawada?

La mención de aquel apellido lo saca de sus pensamientos, notando que el profesor está tomando lista. Como es de esperarse, nadie responde al llamado.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sawada, alguien sabe? ¿Aún no va a venir o qué? -hay algunos murmullos entre sus compañeros, pero nadie dice nada. El profesor se desespera, y todos guardan silencio cuando vuelve a hablar.- ¿Pues qué se piensa ese niño? Si viniendo a la escuela ni siquiera la hace, mucho menos ahora que...!

_"¡Oh, oh!"._

El ruido que hace una de las sillas al deslizarse hacia atrás atrae la atención de todos. Un alumno se pone de pie y se apoya en su banca, su mirada se afila peligrosamente.

- ¡El Décimo aún sigue en cama, sigue recuperándose... todavía no va a volver! -hace una pausa, en la que sólo se altera más.- ¡Ya le había dado su justificante, maldición! ¿Qué es idiota?

Sentencia Gokudera, conteniendo con mucha dificultad las ganas que tiene de lanzársele encima y golpear a aquel idiota que dice llamarse profesor, y que claramente no sabe nada. Además, ¿cómo se atreve a hablar así del Décimo Vongola?

Eso es algo que simplemente no puede tolerar.

El Guardián de la Lluvia ya se esperaba algo así, por eso mismo es que interviene antes de que sea demasiado tarde para calmar las cosas.

También se pone de pie, pero con más calma.

- Pero... pronto va a volver, ¿verdad, Gokudera? -éste lo ignora por completo.- No se preocupe, profesor. Haha.

La tensión sigue en el aire, y el beisbolista sigue riéndose. No es hasta que Hayato se aparta de su asiento y dice un escueto _"Iré al baño"_ abandonando después el aula.

Yamamoto deja de reírse al ver su acción.

_"Gokudera"._

El Guardián sabe que las cosas vuelven a ir mal, y lo confirma cuando su amigo no regresa a la clase... ni a la siguiente.

Él... inevitablemente también se desanima.

**.::.**

- Lo siento mucho, Décimo...

El de cabellos plateados se disculpa ante el viento, tomando asiento en la azotea. No va a regresar a clases. Hoy pasa, gracias.

**.::.**

Dos días más transcurren desde entonces... misma rutina, y las cosas no parecen cambiar.

Otro día más sin su amado Décimo, de nuevo en la azotea, solo, con la foto de su capo en una mano y en la otra una rosa negra. Qué novedad.

El italiano no sabe qué pensar.

Sus pensamientos son un desastre en aquel momento, nada claro viene a su mente, aunque tampoco es que se esté esforzando por despejarse. Ni siquiera tiene ánimos para eso, vamos. Le duele la cabeza, es lo único que sabe, y eso de por sí ya es molesto.

Y es que no conforme con tener que soportar la ausencia del Décimo Vongola, también tienen que soportar las muestras efusivas e innecesarias de Yamamoto por atraer su atención y fastidiarlo a propósito.

Situaciones como:

_"Eh, Gokudera, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? Vayamos un rato a mi casa saliendo de la escuela, ¿sí?"._

No, no puede. El Décimo lo espera luego de la escuela. ¿Qué no se acuerda o qué?

O...

_"Gokudera, Haha. Ven a verme hoy practicar, por favor"._

No... como si a él le gustara el béisbol o peor aún... verlo a él practicar dicho deporte. No, ni hablar, no va a ir; tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que perder el tiempo de esa forma y con él. Su capo lo necesita...

_"¡Gokudera, mira esto! Mi Padre te lo manda, espera que te guste"._

¿Hah? ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa tan... extraña? ¿Se come?

_"No tengo hambre"_ se limita a decir, pasando de largo antes de que termine con un terrible dolor de estomago, como cuando ve a su hermana.

_"Gokudera, mira esto"._

_"Gokudera, Gokudera"._

Ahora que lo piensa, parece como si el idiota del béisbol tratara de distraerlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

Hn... curioso.

- Gokudera Hayato. ¿Saltándote las clases de nuevo?

Aquella voz, se gana su atención.

Hibari Kyoya es quién le habla, quién está a un costado de la puerta y le ve fijamente con una expresión amenazante. De inmediato, el de ojos verdes guarda la foto de su Décimo con mucho cuidado entre sus ropas, y se pone de pie para encararlo...

... o algo así.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hibari? Además de molestar, claro...

- ¿Ah, disculpa?

- ¡Ya me oíste, no lo pienso repetir!

- ¡Wao! -el prefecto se sorprende, apareciendo una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.- ¿Desde cuando los herbívoros son tan arrogantes y prepotentes? Creo que voy a tener que darte una lesión sobre cómo comportarte conmigo. -una de sus tonfas hace aparición del mismo modo que su sonrisa sádica.

- Lo siento... -la Tormenta pasa a su lado como si nada, con una actitud despreocupada, quizá demasiado, al ser Hibari de quien se trata.- Pero hoy no estoy interesado... bastardo.

- ¿Eh?

Actitud que el japonés interpreta más bien como hastío y desgana que otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Gokudera Hayato huyendo de una confrontación? ¿En serio? -se ríe, porque no lo puede cree.- ¿No me digas que este momento de drama tiene que ver con la ausencia de _ése_ herbívoro?

Y tal y como esperaba, obtiene una reacción inmediata de su parte.

Por un período de tiempo muy corto, vuelve a ver a Gokudera Hayato, y no su escueta sombra en la que se ha convertido desde entonces.

- ¡Maldito! -lo toma de la chaqueta sin pensar en otra cosa.

El Guardián de la Nube no se defiende.

- ¡Dos cosas! ¡No llames así al Décimo! ¡Y segundo! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que... abstente de tus comentarios y métete en tus propios asuntos, Hibari! ¡Sé que alguien como tú jamás lo entendería, así que ni siquiera te lo voy a explicar! Únicamente... -lo suelta, como si la chispa que lo hizo sobresaltarse y encararlo se agotara y desapareciera.- ... perdería mi tiempo.

El prefecto lo mira fijamente por largos segundos.

El herbívoro tiene razón, no es su problema. Sin embargo, eso no quita que su estado tan lamentable se deba a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aquello le parece lamentable.

- ¡Ja! ¡Qué patético!

Y sin decir nada más, guarda su tonfa y se da la vuelta.

- Y vuelve a clases... eso _sí_ tiene que ver conmigo. -le mira sobre su hombro con arrogancia.- De lo contrario, te morderé hasta la muerte y sabes que nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

Sin el bebé ni el otro herbívoro cerca, así será.

- Sí, claro. Lo que digas...

El italiano le resta importancia a su amenaza, mirando hacia otro lado con fastidio.

Quiere ver que Hibari lo intente... aunque la verdad es que no. Le da igual y no le interesa de momento una confrontación con el Guardián de la Nube. Que se vaya por dónde ha venido, si no es mucho pedir.

- Estúpidos herbívoros...

Es lo último que dice Kyoya, antes de bajar por las escaleras. Por eso es que odia tanto a los de su especie. Por débiles, odiosos, dependientes y patéticos.

Sin Hibari cerca, Hayato vuelve a sentarse donde estaba, importando un bledo si el prefecto vuelve a venir o no.

Suspira.

La rosa negra en su mano (o lo que queda de ella) atrae una vez más su atención.

También... está ese detalle que lo fastidia.

¿Quién diablos le manda esas rosas? ¿Por qué? ¿Y con qué intensión?

Éstas, ni siquiera llevan una nota o mensaje. Eso es lo más extraño de todo.

Ahora que recuerda... la primera vez que encontró una en su casillero, fue para la fecha de San Valentín.

En aquel entonces, creyó que era otro presente más de una de sus admiradoras y que al no llevar ninguna clase de nota, podría deberse a que esta chica era tímida o algo así. Tampoco reparó mucho en ello, la verdad, lo único que hizo fue tomar la rosa, mirarla extrañado (ese color jamás lo había visto) echarla a su mochila y llevársela a su casa.

No se lo dijo ni se lo dirá a nadie, pero esa flor la puso en agua y la cuidó hasta que se marchitó. Luego, pasó a ser un separador de uno de sus libros favoritos, por lo que aún la conserva. Las siguientes que recibió a partir de ese entonces, también tuvieron el mismo destino.

Supone, que debido al color (negro) a la apariencia que tienen (misteriosas, oscuras y hermosas) es que le atraen tanto. Eso, además de que tienen cierta fragancia que le gustó desde la primera vez que la olió; es única e indescriptible.

Por eso es que acepta estas rosas, que aunque sabe que su color natural no es ese, y que ignora quién se las da y por qué, le parece un agradable presente, al cual no tiene que corresponder...

… quizá por eso, la falta de una nota y un nombre al cual responder.

Por él está bien. Después de todo, esas rosas lo animan un poco... aunque no tanto como estar con la persona más importante en su vida y saber que está bien.

- Décimo... -susurra, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

El viento acaricia sus cabellos, en un intento por reconfortarlo. La Tormenta se deja, mientras cae poco a poco en el país de los sueños.

Quizá, así pueda ver a su capo.

**.::.**

Viernes de nuevo.

La semana se ha ido volando y los días para que el Décimo Vongola regrese a clases son cada vez menos. Gokudera lleva la cuenta, y su humor ha mejorado bastante.

Aunque quizá se daba, a la _ocurrencia_ de Yamamoto.

Pues... quién se imaginaría que un día después del "encuentro" que tuvo con Hibari, Yamamoto se apareciera en la azotea todo apurado, diciéndole que Tsuna lo llamaba a su móvil y que como él no estaba, tomó la llamada y vio que era él; por eso es que había salido del salón con el celular en la mano para buscarle y pasarle la llamada, motivo por el cual, estaba ahí.

No hace falta mencionar que los ojos del italiano brillaron y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios en cuanto escuchó del otro lado de la línea a su amado Décimo que le preguntaba cómo estaba y cómo iban las cosas.

Desde ese momento, tanto capo como Mano Derecha, se la pasaban comunicándose por el celular, ya fuera hablando o mandándose mensajes en el transcurso de las clases.

Por lo que Takeshi no podía dejar de sonreír al ver que esa había sido la mejor opción para animar a Gokudera, aunque seguía diciéndole que él no tuvo nada que ver con que Tsuna lo llamara en un principio... lo cual, no era cierto. Pero eso quedaba entre el castaño y él como una especie de... secreto.

Ahora, el de cabellos plateados se salía entre clase y clase para hablar con el futuro capo en la azotea. Lugar, en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

- ¿Así que la Vaca Estúpida se atrevió a hacer eso? -su puño se cierra con fuerza a modo de indignación al escuchar su relato.

- _S-sí, pero tú sabes cómo es Lambo... a nadie escucha y..._

- ¡Cuando lo vea me las va a pagar! -se enoja.- ¿Cómo se atreve a robar y comerse los panqueques que la mamá del Décimo hizo con tanto cariño y esfuerzo para usted?

- _¡P-pero... está bien, Gokudera-kun...!_ -Tsuna trata de calmarlo desde la cama de su habitación, y por su tono de voz, debe de estar moviendo sus manos desesperado y haciendo gestos extraños.-_ ¡D-De todos modos no podría haber comido tantos! ¿No crees? Jaha._

- Aun así Décimo... -se tranquiliza un poco, adoptando un semblante tranquilo.- La Vaca Estúpida debe de aprender a respetar las cosas de los demás.

- _Sí... tienes razón en eso. Aunque es una lastima que se haya comido todos los panqués..._

- ¿Por qué?

No entiende.

- _Porque me hubiera gustado que ustedes los probaran. A mi mamá le quedan muy ricos, ¿sabes? ¡Estoy seguro de que te hubieran gustado mucho, Gokudera-kun!_

El castaño deja escapar una risita, conmoviendo más al de ojos verdes.

- D-Décimo...

Sus palabras, su gesto, su voz... hacen que se emocione y que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Solloza de alegría, y Tsuna se da cuenta de eso, haciendo que se preocupe.

_- ¿G-Gókudera-kun, qué pasa?_

- Nada, Décimo. Es sólo que... -se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, sintiéndose tan feliz de tener un capo así.- El Décimo es tan increíble, noble y bueno que... ¡Me conmueve como no tiene idea!

_- Ah. _-se ríe nerviosamente entonces.

Con que eso fue.

No, no termina de entender a su amigo y guardián, pero así está bien... eso le gusta del italiano.

- _Tsuna, inútil... ¿Con quién estás hablando?_

Hayato escucha la voz del Hitman, escuchando la respuesta que éste le da.

- _Con Gokudera-kun. ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Y ahora sobre qué le estás llorando?_

_- ¡Reborn, yo no le estoy llorando! ¡Sólo le estaba diciendo que..!_

_- Como sea, no lo entretengas tanto. Su siguiente clase ya no debe de tardar en empezar._

_- Está bien... _–entiende lo que su Tutor le dice.- _¡Lo siento mucho Gokudera-kun, no quería distraerte ni...!_

_-_ ¡No se preocupe, está bien, Décimo! -su entusiasmo y pasión vuelven.- ¡Después de todo... yo fui el que lo llamó! Bueno... ¡Entonces al rato paso a su casa!

Y vuelve a sonreír.

- _Está bien. Acá te estaremos esperando, Gokudera-kun..._

- De acuerdo, y... ¡cuídese, por favor!

_- Sí._

La llamada termina, y Hayato mantiene su sonrisa.

Sin duda, es mejor escuchar la voz de su Décimo que simplemente ver una foto de él.

- Gokudera Hayato… tú de nuevo, aquí.

Se gira, pero no como otras veces.

- ¿Algún problema con eso, Hibari?

¿Es su imaginación, o el italiano está de buen humor? Porque, ni siquiera ha fruncido el ceño como de costumbre o murmurado por lo bajo al verlo aparecer.

Qué raro.

- ... No te saltees la siguiente clase.

Es lo único que le dice, analizándolo de pies a cabeza porque no encuentra el motivo para su excelente estado de ánimo. Mentalmente repara en si Sawada Tsunayoshi ya ha regresado, pero no es así, entonces… ¿por qué está tan feliz?

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta del celular que tiene en la mano, y una idea se forma en su cabeza a partir de ciertos detalles que ha observado en los últimos días.

Es cierto, últimamente lo ha visto hablando mucho por el móvil y si está tan "animado" entonces debe ser porque ha estado hablando con aquél herbívoro.

- Predecible… -entrecierra sus ojos al comprender la situación. Debió de haberlo imaginado antes.

Sea como sea, él no tiene nada más que hacer en la azotea. Se da la vuelta para marcharse y el viento sopla en el lugar.

- ¡E-Espera un minuto!

- ¿Qué?

Su mirada se acentúa sobre su persona, y el Guardián de la Nube mantiene ésta sin inmutarse al verle.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres... herbívoro?

Gokudera da un paso hacía él, en busca del aroma que ha identificado en el aire. Sin rodeos, le pregunta directamente.

- ¿A qué hueles?

- ... ¿Disculpa? -una de sus cejas se alza unos cuantos centímetros a modo de confusión.

¿Cómo ha dicho?

- ¡Ya me oíste! ¿A qué hueles? -el italiano avanza hacia él con paso decidido a averiguarlo.

- Qué molesto y... ¿desde cuándo eres tan insolente?

Pese a que el prefecto saca una de sus tonfas y está dispuesto a usarla en cualquier momento, el de ojos verdes sigue acortando la distancia que los separa. Kyoya no retrocede, pero afila un tanto su mirada. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que no lanza ninguna clase de ataque al herbívoro que ahora lo tiene a centímetros de distancia de su persona, oliendo sin descaro su ropa.

Lo único que Hibari hace es mantener su porte neutro con demasiada calma, y de pronto... sonríe.

Gokudera no se percata de esto, pues está muy concentrado en su tarea.

_"Pero si es... el mismo olor ha..."._

- Hey, tú... -le habla como si nada, consiguiendo su atención.- Así que... sí eres un pervertido después de todo. ¡Hmf! -su sonrisa se amplía al comprender las cosas.- Ahora entiendo por qué pasan todo el día pegado al lado de ese herbívoro, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¿E-Eh? -sus palabras provocan un marcado sonrojo en su rostro, haciendo que retroceda unos cuantos pasos debido a la sorpresa.- ¡N-No... _esto_ ni _eso _es...!

- No me interesa qué es o no... -se da la vuelta.- Lo único que sé, es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo con un herbívoro pervertido como tú.

El sonrojo, su molestia y la vergüenza que tiene aumentan.

- ¡T-Te digo que...! ¡No es eso, Hibari! -pero el aludido le ignora.- ¡Hey, Hibari, espera! ¡Hey!

Sin poderlo evitar, el japonés se marcha, dejando a un alterado y shockeado Hayato, que murmura incoherencias por lo bajo.

Le da un tic en uno de sus ojos, al no creer lo que ha pasado.

¿Cómo es posible que... Hibari lo considere un pervertido, sólo porque le preguntó a qué olía y se acercó un poco para comprobarlo?

Él, sólo quería identificar exactamente qué aroma era, porque el de cabellos negros huele igual que las rosas negras que recibe. Sólo quería saber eso, de verdad. Y el bastardo lo ha malinterpretado.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese idiota? ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que yo...?

Sus palabras quedan inconclusas, al venirle a la mente una posible tentativa.

_"Y si... Hibari le dice al Décimo o a Reborn-san que yo soy un per... pervertido, entonces quizá ellos… ¡No, es imposible!"._

Imaginarse la situación de cómo su Décimo y el Hitman le reclamaban y lo destierran de la Familia Vongola por ello no ayuda en absoluto, pues sólo lo alteran y lo preocupan más.

_"¡No soy un pervertido, Décimo! ¡Se lo juro!"._

Se repite un par de veces, estando consciente de lo que tiene que hacer.

- ¡Hibari!

Grita, corriendo con prisa escaleras abajo para encontrar al prefecto de Disciplina. Las cosas no se pueden quedar así, tiene que aclarar ese malentendido antes de que alguien más se entere y las cosas se compliquen.

- ¿Gokudera? -en el camino se encuentra a Yamamoto, que lo mira confundido al verlo correr por los pasillos.- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Pasó algo?

- No, lo siento... luego te explico.

_"¡No lo haré! ¡Ni que estuviera loco para decirte algo como esto, idiota!"._

Sin decir nada más, deja al espadachín sin ninguna respuesta y tal parece que hasta tranquilo.

- Bueno... al menos ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, ¿no?

_"¡Sé que debe de estar en su oficina! ¿Dónde más?"._

Con esa idea en mente, el italiano se dirige ahí.

Cuando llega a la sede del Comité de Disciplina, le falta el aliento y respira un par de veces para calmarse. Por supuesto que no lo logra, pero da igual.

- ¡Hibari!

Sin más abre la puerta de par en par, obteniendo de inmediato la mirada del de ojos azules desde su escritorio.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres? ¿No te dije que estoy ocupado? Además… ¿que no te enseñaron a tocar? Tienes unos modales horribles, Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Al diablo los modales! –reclama, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- ¡Escucha, sobre lo de la azotea...! ¡Yo no soy un…!

Un pequeño sonrojo aparece sobre sus mejillas al no poder pronunciar "la palabra". Es que él no es _"así"_.

- ¿Eh, sigues con lo mismo? –escucharlo decir eso lo hace sonreír de medio lado.

- ¡Es que tú lo malinterpretaste, Hibari!

- ¿En serio? -deja a un lado los documentos que estaba leyendo, poniéndole suma atención. No todos los días sucede eso.- Entonces... ¿no estás todo el día pegado al lado de ese herbívoro llamándolo _"Décimo, Décimo"_ todo el tiempo?

- B-Bueno… eso es… -duda, pues es cierto. Ni cómo negarlo, aunque eso tiene justificación, perdón, explicación.- ¡Pero eso lo hago porque… porque soy su Mano Derecha! ¡Tengo que estar con él, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de todo, es mi deber para con él!

- ¿Eh? ¿Así se le dice ahora a los acosadores pervertidos?

Una venita palpita en su frente al escuchar su respuesta.

- ¡Te digo que no es eso, bastardo! –golpea con fuerza su escritorio para enfatizar su punto.- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

La Tormenta pierde por momentos la calma.

- Claro.

Actitud que sólo consigue que el japonés le reste importancia al asunto, o en el mejor de los casos, cambie el tema a su antojo.

- Aunque eso no explica tu insolencia conmigo. Yo no soy ese herbívoro, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- ¡E-eso fue…!

Sus palabras quedan a medias al reconocer un aroma familiar en el aire. ¿De dónde viene? ¿De Hibari? No, no exactamente.

El aroma está impregnado en toda la habitación, pero hay una fuente de donde provine o varias... como Gokudera ve con cierto espanto.

¡Maldición!

Y es que ver que la oficina del japonés tiene algunas rosas negras lo altera un poco. ¡No! Lo alteran mucho, cabe decir.

- ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué tú...? ¡Por qué tienes eso! –señala, como si fuera algo prohibido. Un sacrilegio.- ¿De dónde diablos tú las sacaste, ah?

- ¿Qué, eso?

Hibari está demasiado tranquilo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- ¡S-Sí, "_eso"_!

- Ah, es el pago de uno de los clubs por dejar que sigan "trabajando". Kusakabe Tetsuya las trae de vez en cuando... –hace una pausa y luego sonríe con arrogancia al notarlo tan alterado.- ¿Por qué te importa?

- ¿E-Eh?

No, no responde ni piensa hacerlo. ¡Es una locura el siquiera pensarlo!

Además, Hibari no puede ser el que le manda esas rosas negras así sean de él, de Kusakabe o del Director. ¡Es Hibari Kyoya, después de todo!

¿O... sí?

Su porte altanero y que lo mire fijamente en ese momento no ayuda en absoluto. Mucho menos, que se ponga de pie y se incline un poco sobre su escritorio, y _casi_ lo toque para atraer su atención.

- Herbívoro pervertido, te hice una pregunta...

- ¿Qué? -da un paso hacia atrás, sin saber que le ha dicho.

El prefecto se ríe por lo bajo.

- ¿La ausencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi ha hecho que tu capacidad intelectual disminuya? ¡Wao! Eso es... serio.

Por supuesto que cada palabra es una burla. Una, que el italiano no está dispuesto a tolerar. Además… ¿qué diablos pasa con eso? ¡No lo entiende!

Y sino lo entiende... es grave, peligroso.

- ¡Cómo sea! –su ceño se frunce, estando consciente de que no va a averiguar nada más (o más bien, _no_ quiere hacerlo) sobre esa nueva incógnita de Hibari y las malditas rosas negras.- ¡Sólo vine a decirte que si estoy cerca del Décimo y demás, es porque es mi deber como su Mano Derecha y Guardián de la Tormenta, y no por las absurdas razones que tú... inventas!

- ¿Y tú te lo crees?

- ¡Es la verdad, y con eso me basta! –se defiende, más alterado que de costumbre. Casi, a punto de lanzarle todas sus dinamitas y hacer estallar su maldita oficina junto con él.- ¡No espero que un bastardo como tú lo entienda de todos modos!

Gokudera se encamina hacia la puerta, saliendo de ahí más enojado y perturbado que como entró.

Kyoya vuelve a tomar asiento, riéndose por lo bajo al ver su reacción al notar las rosas y lo que eso implica por deducción.

Sabe que no es idiota, y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, la certeza de que ha sido él el que le ha mandado esas rosas ya está en su cabeza y tarde o temprano lo va a tener que afrontar.

Porque esa es la verdad, la realidad, Hibari Kyoya, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina de la Secundaria Namimori es quien le ha estado mandando esas flores negras en cada una de esas ocasiones.

En lo personal, no es algo de lo que se enorgullezca (aún no termina de comprender por qué lo hizo en un principio o por qué lo sigue haciendo) sólo sabe que su "acción" se activa cuando ve que el herbívoro pervertido está "herido" y/o "muriéndose" (de forma figurativa, claro) por algún estúpido motivo…

… lo cual, siempre es causado en mayor o menor medida por Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Algo, que lo molesta más y no termina de entender.

¿Por qué, qué diablos tiene e_se_ herbívoro que lo hace tan especial ante los ojos del italiano, a tal punto de deprimirse, volverse más patético de lo que ya es, y causar lástima en los demás cuando algo le pasa al supuesto Décimo Vongola?

A sus ojos… ¡Nada!

Por eso es que no le gusta ver o tratar con él cuando se encuentra en un estado tan lamentable, lo cual, ahora que recuerda, lo llevó en ese primer momento a tratar de "animarlo" pese a que su estado de ánimo tenía que ver con que el herbívoro enclenque no había recibido ningún chocolate en San Valentín.

¿Quién diablos se deprime por eso, en serio?

Así que dejarle una rosa negra en su casillero fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento.

Después, se volvió una especie de costumbre al ver que en cierta medida conseguía animarlo y lo mejor de todo, era que el idiota no le había dicho a nadie sobre la misteriosa flor. Lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte si le dice a alguien más.

Eso le gustó, debe de admitir, del mismo modo que esas rosas negras contrastan de maravilla con la rebelde e impulsiva forma de ser de Gokudera Hayato y… él.

El Guardián de la Tormenta le "interesa", sí, no lo va a negar. Siempre y cuando, se comporte como tal: siendo violento, fuerte y perseverante. Arrasando con todo él mismo y permaneciendo al final de pie.

Eso es lo que atrajo su atención, y el motivo por el que se toma tantas molestias que un carnívoro como él, no debería siquiera tomar en cuenta. Pero le da igual. Porque es Gokudera Hayato, después de todo.

Así que se levanta de su silla, y mira distraídamente por la ventana.

- ¿Y ahora… qué vas a hacer, herbívoro pervertido?

La interrogante se queda en el aire, del mismo modo que la media sonrisa en sus labios, pues esa mañana ya le ha dejado una rosa más en su casillero.

Las cosas no están tan mal.

Aún tiene poco más de una semana antes de que Sawada y el bebé vuelvan a su escuela. Aún, puede morderlo hasta la muerte cuánto quiera y cómo quiera al herbívoro.

Eso, además de que será interesante este nuevo giro en los acontecimientos.

Cosa que al de cabellos grises no le interesa, ni le parece, y mucho menos está dispuesto a averiguar.

_"¡Ese bastardo! ¡Seguramente trata de burlarse de mí! ¡A de ser una de sus estúpidas __bromas!"._

Sí, va más que enojado. Fulminando con su mirada a cualquiera que se le cruce en los pasillos.

_"__¿No qué muy ocupado? __¡Qué se vaya al diablo!"._

Abre la puerta de su salón con demasiada fuerza, asustado a algunos de sus compañeros y despertando a aquellos que tomaban una pequeña siesta.

- ¿G-Gokudera, qué forma es esa de ingresar? -el profesor le reprende, y a él le da igual.

- ¡Cállese! -dice, caminando hasta su banca para guardar sus cosas en su mochila e irse.

- ¿Gokudera, qué pasa?

- ¡No es tu asunto, idiota del béisbol, así que no te metas!

- ¿Pero...? -su comportamiento agresivo y violento sólo puede significar una cosa.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Tsuna?

Se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia él. De otro modo, jamás le responderá.

- ¡El Décimo está bien! -se zafa de su agarre con molestia.- ¡No tiene nada que ver con esto, idiota!

_"¡Todo es culpa del bastardo de Hibari!" _-piensa.

- Entonces... ¿por qué estás tan alterado? Hey... ¡Gokudera, mírame!

Sus miradas se cruzan por largos segundos. La Tormenta se tranquiliza un poco. Se da cuenta de que no la tiene que pagar con el beisbolista o nadie más.

- No es tu asunto. Déjame en paz, Yamamoto.

Toma sus cosas y se da la vuelta.

- Nos vemos, mañana...

Se despide de él, dejándole en claro que las cosas están bien, y no tiene por qué preocuparse... o a alguien más. Se le pasará el enojo…

… o eso espera.

**.::.**

Cuando el italiano abre su casillero para sacar unas cosas, su ceño se frunce, todo su cuerpo se tensa, y grita un montón de cosas hacia cierto bastardo que sonríe al otro lado del pasillo al escuchar sus palabras.

Hayato no vuelve a abrir su casillero en más de una semana, y evita a toda costa a Hibari.

Y no, no es que huya de él, ni tampoco que se vaya a refugiar a la casa del Décimo en esos momentos. Es sólo que no quiere pensar en el nuevo significado que toman las rosas negras si fueron enviadas desde el principio por el maldito prefecto.

No quiere, ni puede hacerlo.

Por su parte, Hibari sonríe satisfecho al ver que al menos Gokudera Hayato deja de estar depresivo y triste todos los días (de ser patético y lamentable) convirtiéndose en la furiosa tormenta tropical que tanto le gusta apreciar.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, después de tantos meses, he aquí la actualización. Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Vayamos por partes…

El fic como ya había dicho en el primer capítulo, fue inspirado en la siguiente frase de la canción de The Rasmus: _"When you're sad and no-one knows it, I'll send black roses. When your heart's dark and frozen, I'll send black roses"_ (_Cuando estás triste y nadie lo sabe, te enviaré rosas negras. Cuando tu corazón está oscuro y congelado, te enviaré rosas negras)_.

En base a esa frase, fue como se me vino la idea del fic… que como ya supieron en efecto (para aquellas lindas personitas que ya lo presentían) era Hibari quien le mandaba las rosas negras n.n?

Curiosamente, la letra de toda la canción queda de maravilla para un Gokudera/Tsuna de acuerdo a las condiciones suscitadas entre ellos :P

Y hablando de eso, espero que les haya gustado la implicación de las demás parejas. El 8059 según yo, lo dejé claro (espero ¬¬?) Yamamoto se desvivía por animar y calmar a Gokudera :D El 5927, ¡Dios! Más claro que el agua no se puede, aunque claro… en este caso, Gokudera es quién muestra más sus sentimientos por Tsuna, aunque quise dejar entrever que el castaño no estaba tan "indiferente" después de todo :P

Y con el 1859, pues la verdad no sé que tan claro quedó. Hice lo que pude. xD

Y es que fue tan difícil, ¡pues amo a las tres parejas!*¬*

Pasando a otra cosa, agradezco infinitamente a las personas que leen y dejan sus comentarios. Éste último capítulo lo dedico con mucho cariño a: **_Yuni Nero, Mimichibi-Diethel, Yaoippi y Eijiw, _**simplemente, porque sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz y me animaron a terminar este capitulo que me quedó largo. Espero no haberlas decepcionado y bueno…

Estoy feliz. Pues en el _Livejournal_ existe una comunidad llamada **_Quinesob_**, y el reto consiste en escribir 20,000 palabras en 15 días. Se los comento para aquellas personas que les interese, tengan un poco de tiempo, muchas ganas por escribir o despertar su musa, para que se pasen por allá (si ponen en el buscador el nombre de la comunidad, aparece) lean las instrucciones y se animen a participar. Es muy divertido y satisfactorio si lo consigues :P

Bueno, sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Quizá nos volvamos a ver más pronto de lo que esperaban con algún fic nuevo ;)


End file.
